Auslly All The Way
by AusllySwiftie13Forever
Summary: A one-shot to show Austin and Ally's relationship all the way from Kindergarten, to their engagement. Auslly fluff and hints of Trez. Please Read and Review! :D


_**Heeey! Hope you enjoy the story! Please Read and Review! :D**_

_**Unfortunately, I don't own Austin and Ally; otherwise they would've gone out in the first season, but sadly no, sigh...**_

As young Ally walked to the kindergarten gates along with a nervous Austin on their very first day, she suddenly felt a hand intertwined with hers. She was expecting it to be her mother, to reassure her, but instead, she saw it was Austin.

Austin Moon, they were both neighbours, they were both born one month apart, Austin being older and constantly reminding Ally of course, and they were both best friends, he was the one who held her hand.

"I'm aascared,"** (1)** Austin said with a pout.

Ally squeezed his hand reassuringly, "let's go in together." Austin and Ally walked through the gates together hand in hand as they waved goodbye to Penny Dawson and Mimi Moon.

"Those two are so adorable!" Mimi and Penny said as they left to go back home.

"Alright kids, today we're going to do finger painting! So grab a piece of paper and let's paint!"

Austin walked over to Ally with his piece of paper, "Can I paint with you?" Ally nodded, and they both started painting.

"I drew a raccar** (1)**!" Austin said beaming with pride trying to impress Ally. "It's ok Austin, but you coloured outside the lines, and it looks all messy," Austin sighed in disappointment. "Fine, what did you draw?"

Ally drew a pretty butterfly, and underneath in neat handwriting it was written, 'I'm a little butterfly, I can soar through the sky,"** (2) **

Austin threw his hands in the air and said "I give up," Ally held his hand, "Don't worry Austin, just because you're not agood** (1) **at this, doesn't mean you're not agood at something else!"

Austin smiled at her, and they continued doing their work.

"Trish, please don't tell anyone that I like Austin, I'll die if anyone else finds out, especially Austin!" a 15 year old Ally said in school.

She, Austin, Dez and Trish, had formed their own little group at school, their own little circle, or square. So they hung out a lot, but recently, Ally had been developing feelings for a certain blonde boy.

"Ally, just ask him out, the worst that could happen is that he says no." Trish said trying to reassure Ally.

It didn't work.

"No way Trish, a lot worse could happen! It could be awkward between us if Austin found out I liked him, our friendship may totally be ruined, and I don't want that! I'd rather be his friend and hide my feelings, then tell him the truth and ruin everything we are now." Trish sighed and gave up.

Austin and Dez walked up to Ally and Trish, after also having an argument, although Ally had no idea as to what, Trish and Dez were now smirking.

"Um Ally?" Austin said while rubbing his neck, "can I talk to you for like a minute?" Terrified that Austin may have found out about her crush, Ally reluctantly walked along with Austin.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Austin took her hand, triggering butterflies and sparks from both of them, "I want to talk about us," he said leaning in closer to a shocked Ally.

Ally tip toed being the small and petite girl she is, as Austin leaned his head down, and their lips met. Whatever they felt before was now multiplied by 5 billion, they were both breathless, but they felt so alive at the same time.

Austin could feel Ally's smile, which made him smile. After 5 seconds, they broke apart and Dez and Trish walked up to them.

"About time!" Trish said. "You guys should've done this years ago!" They all laughed as they went off to get lunch.

"Ally Dawson, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Austin saw Ally about to open her mouth, but she hesitated, and instead gave another kiss.

"Enough with the smooching, this stomach is not going to feed itself!"

They both walked hand in hand towards the cafeteria.

Ally Dawson sighed as she sat on the bed. Trish had to go to a relative's house, Dez was God knows where, and Austin was ignoring her.

After going out for 4 whole years and never breaking up, Austin was now ignoring Ally and she had no clue as to why.

She rarely saw him, and whenever she would text him or call him, there's no reply.

She was beginning to get worried.

"Mum, can I talk to you?" Penny Dawson pulled out a chair, and told her to sit next to her. "What's wrong dear?"

"It's Austin, ever since Jimmy Starr made plans to release his album; he hasn't been talking to me, not one bit. And I know he's busy, but he couldn't just talk to me once?"

Penny sighed, she knew the actual reason as to why Austin had been neglecting her, but she knew she couldn't say anything, Austin made her promise.

"Honey, he's probably tired from recording all those songs, and music videos. You've got to let him rest."

"I know mum, maybe I'm being the pathetic needy girlfriend, but I just wish he would make the time to talk to me, I feel invisible."

Ally sighed as she got out of her chair. She was halfway through the stairs when the door opened revealing Austin. Ally ran up the stairs evidently annoyed with her boyfriend. At 19, she still can ignore people to show she's mad.

"Just talk to her honey, she'll definitely listen," Penny said giving Austin a supportive smile.

Austin ran up the stairs two steps at a time, and knocked on Ally's bedroom door.

"Come in," Ally groaned lying on her bed. "Ally, I'm so sorry that I've been ignoring you these past couple of weeks. So, as a way of saying sorry, can I take you somewhere for you to forgive me?"

Ally nodded, and Austin led her to his car.

"Where are we going?" Ally said putting her seatbelt on. Austin squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead. "It's a surprise," Austin said while grinning, he knows she hates surprises, but he was praying inside that she would love this one.

"Austin, please tell me!" Ally said annoyed. "If I tell you, then where's the fun in that?"

Half an hour later, the car stops and Ally sees a block of apartments in front of her.

"Are we visiting someone? Austin what is this?" Ally asked folding her arms.

"Just come with me." He took her by the hand, and gave her a reassuring squeeze, like she did for him in kindergarten.

Austin took out some keys, and opened an apartment door. "What is this?" Ally asked amazed by the apartment.

"Hopefully ours if you say yes," Ally was shocked. "I talked to our parents, and they were fine with it, even your dad! Ally, do you want to live with me?"

She nodded unable to speak, and she started crying. Austin gave her a hug. "Austin, how did you afford all this?"

"You know that Jimmy Starr signed me, and he gave me a lot of money for that. So I worked harder for him to pay me even more, so I can buy this apartment. That's why I've been neglecting you Ally, I've been in the studio, recording and writing songs, and Dez has been helping me make music videos. I'm so sorry, but I wanted it to be a surprise as well."

Ally chuckled at this, relieved. "Who's got the best boyfriend ever?" Austin asked grinning cockily, "I don't know, I'll have to ask Trish," Ally said giving Austin a kiss.

"Hey! I got what you meant!"

It was Halloween, and Austin Moon was really tense. He'd never done anything like this before, and was really scared.

"Dez, what if she says no, what if she doesn't love me, what if she decides to leave, what if she thinks we're not ready?" Dez put his hand in the air, and stopped Austin.

"Austin, stop with the what ifs! It's the most obvious thing in the world that Ally loves you just as much as you love her! And you're both 23 years old, of course you're ready! You've been going out for 7 years, and not once did you break up! So man up, and ask her to marry you!"

Austin was shocked at this. He didn't know Dez had it in him; Trish must have changed him a lot.

"You're right; I have to go for it!"

Austin called Ally later on from the studio. "Ally, my parents want to have dinner with us tonight, can you come?"

"Yeah Austin, I can come! Just after I do Trish's makeup for her and Dez's date tonight. Can you believe that her and Dez actually got together?"

"I'm just as surprised as you! So I'll come home at 8:00 and we'll leave then, that sound good?"

"Perfect," Ally said wondering why Austin sounded excited, he usually likes staying in at night.

"Now Ally, when we get there I have a big surprise for you." Ally felt bad, she didn't give him anything.

"Austin, I-I didn't get you anything though, I'm sorry, I didn't know we were doing presents! I would've got you something if I knew!" Austin took her hand, "Honestly Ally, its fine."

As Austin pulled into the driveway, he told Ally to close her eyes. She reluctantly agreed, but he still covered her eyes with his hands just in case.

"Ok, now in open your eyes!" Ally opened her eyes, and saw a massive pumpkin with the words "Will you marry me?" written on them.

She couldn't see the words properly; it took her about 8 times for her to fully understand what was written.

She turned around to find Austin kneeling on the floor, with a ring on his hand. "Will you marry me Allyson Marie Dawson?"

"Oh my God Austin, yes! Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!"

Austin picked her up and swirled her around. He put the ring on her finger, as Mimi and Mike came out to give their congratulations.

"Ally Marie Moon, I kinda like that," Austin said as he lay in bed with his soon-to-be wife that night. Ally chuckled.

"I like that too, but I think Dawson's better," Ally said as she turned out the lights.

"I guess I'll just marry myself then," Austin said. Ally gave out a huge laugh. "I can do that! Sue from Glee did that!"

"Then I guess I have no choice but to marry you, Austin _Monica _Moon."

"Just go to sleep!"

_**Did you like it? Please Read and Review! :D**_

**1: I meant to spell those words like that seeing as they're in Kindergarten and all, I thought it would be quite cute!**

**2: Butterfly song from Bloggers and Butterflies, that's my favourite line!**


End file.
